Die Fast, Die Furious
With the Montecito playing host to the production crew for the feature film Die Fast, Die Furious staring Hollywood action star Jean-Claude Van Damme (as himself), Ed maintains a watchful eye on the film's intense stunts. But when Van Damme soars to his death while attempting to perform the movie's key stunt - a dangerous motorcycle jump - Ed and Danny search for an explanation for the accident. Plot A well- dressed man exits the elevator and walks through the casino. All of the women check him out. He walks over to a high stakes table and pulls a stack of cash out of his jacket. He talks to the woman sitting across from him about how his employer was not happy that she left. He says that his employer misses his 5 million. He pulls out two guns and shoots the security guards after the woman ducks. She gets back up and pulls a gun on him. He fires, the gun is empty. She starts to laugh. CUT! Turns out that Jean Claude Van Dam is filming a movie in the Montecito. Danny goes over and starts some small talk with Jean Claude about being a fan. Danny is clearly star struck and Jean Claude shoots him down. Nessa and Sam are drinking at the bar. Jonathan Tan, a Green Valley host, walks in to the bar and approaches Sam. He hits on her and does something to her PDA while she isn’t looking. She shoots him down and tells him to stay away from the Montecito. Danny and Mike are at Mystique. They meet up with an ex-marine, Danny’s friend Junior Gomez, who is a stunt double. Meanwhile, Delinda is hitting on Jean Claude. Junior can’t stand Jean Claude. He takes Danny and Mike up to the roof to show them a stunt set up. Jean Claude and Delinda get out of a car on the movie set. They walk over to the director holding hands. Jean Claude and the director talk over him doing stunts in the movie. If the director doesn’t let him try the stunt first, then he should go look for a new job. Sam meets up with the Adam’s, two of her clients. She accidentally calls his wife by the name of his girlfriend. She gets mad and leaves. This makes him get mad and leave also. Sam checks her PDA and notices that all of her info is messed. Jonathan Tan randomized all of her info. She declares war. On the roof, Junior is upset because Van Dam is going to do his big stunt instead of him. He instructs Jean Claude on what to do. He does the stunt but the cord that holds him isn’t set up right and becomes too tight too early. The harness on his jacket rips and he falls to his death. The Montecito is holding a memorial service for Van Damme. Delinda is pretty upset about what happened. Luis, Danny’s cop friend, shows up and is investigating the death. Danny questions Nessa about her night out with Sam. Nessa points out that Mary and Luis are over on the other side of the casino talking. They used to date and Nessa insinuates that they may be rekindling things. Ed tells the movie executive that they can’t film in the casino until the investigation is over. Delinda tells him she needs a couple days off to grieve. Sam meets up with Jonathan Tan at a bar. She confronts him over scrambling her PDA. She threatens him if he uses any of the info he stole. The director is trying to set up a shot in the casino and Ed gets physical with him and tells him to leave. Danny gets called up to look at security footage. Nessa is at a pool approaching Jonathan Tan. She bumps into him and he hits on her. She stole his PDA but he catches her. He goes back to meet his clients and finds that Sam has taken them. Danny goes to the bar and meets with Junior Gomez. He asks him why he lied to the cops about prepping the night before the stunt, even though their security tapes show him leaving every night. His friend says that he left because he is seeing a married woman and didn’t want anyone to find out. Mike shows Ed that he used a computer to build a virtual construction of the jump. He says that the jump couldn’t have been off and that the motorcycle must’ve been tampered with. Ed calls Luis and they go to talk to the movie crew. They are ruling it an accident, but Luis tells them that they suspect foul play. Sam finds out that Jonathan Tan has stolen one of her clients. Danny goes to see the Junior. He tells him that they think someone tampered with the bike. He wants to know if his friend is lying. Danny’s friend is mad because he couldn’t trust Danny. Danny goes down to the floor to talk to Mary about Luis; she avoids the subject. Danny then tells Ed that he was thinking about going on a stakeout and watching the Junior. Ed says he’s coming with him. They talk in the car while they wait. Ed asks Danny about his future plans. He tells him that he is going to want him to take his place. A woman pulls up in a car and makes out with the Junior Gomez. It’s the director’s wife. They call him into Ed’s office and tell him what they saw. He makes no big deal out of it. Danny tells him that the stunt was set up for failure and was originally meant for him. That’s why he refused to let Jean Claude do it in the first place. The director must have known about his affair and set up the stunt for him. Jonathan Tan shows up in the casino and asks to bury the hatchet. He invites her to dinner at Caesar’s. Ed tells Luis about what they found. He says they need more evidence. Tan goes up to Sam’s suite to meet her. The door is open so he lets himself in. She seduces him and handcuffs him to the bed. She takes his pants and underwear off. She tosses the keys onto his chest. The room wasn’t hers, it was a transsexual named Candy’s. Danny asks Luis about dating Mary. Luis says they went on a couple dates but she was into someone else. Mary sees Junior Gomez with the director’s wife on the floor of the casino. The director is watching and walks over to get a gun and some bullets. He goes into their hotel room and finds them in bed. He tells Junior that he set the stunt death up for him. Ed and Danny come in to the room with Luis and arrest him. Luis asks Mary to get coffee with him. Ed and Delinda walk the floor talking about her sudden decisions. She then goes off and kisses a new guy. The cleaning crew cleans up the Jean Claude memorial. Cast Starring *James Caan as Ed Deline *Josh Duhamel as Danny McCoy *Masha Thomason as Nessa Holt *Nikki Cox as Mary Connell *Molly Sims as Delinda Deline *Vanessa Marcil as Samantha Jane Marquez *James LeSure as Mike Cannon Co-Starring *Guy Ecker as Detective Luis Perez Guest Starring *Gregory Balaban as Jeff Adams *Elisa Leonetti as Dawn *Will MacMillan as Woodlief *Annie Neal as Adrienne Adams *Timothy McNeil as Insurance Investigator #1 *Gabrielle Tuite as Natalie Valentine *Michael Adler as Dr. Falvey *Janelle Pierzina as Jean-Claude's girlfriend *Ian Anthony Dale as Jonathan Tam *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Himself *James McCauley as Kleem *David Rasche as Tim Valentine *Jon Seda as Junior Gomez Music "Auf Wiedersehen" by Bettie Serveert